


Pork Before Bed

by paperbaras



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, Choking, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Degradation, Excessive Come, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Master/Slave, Other, Painful Sex, Reader-Insert, Safewords, Verbal Humiliation, gagging, lazy aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperbaras/pseuds/paperbaras
Summary: Roadhog is readers dom. Reader can't sleep, and wants to tire themself out with rough sex.No pronouns nor genitals described for reader, written in second person.Roadhog gets rough and sadistic with reader, with basically consensual verbal assault so watch out for that.
Relationships: Roadhog | Mako Rutledge & Reader, Roadhog | Mako Rutledge/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Pork Before Bed

“Jesus, you actually did it. Desperate slut.” Roadhog mocked as he stood on the other side of the door. Too horny to fall asleep, you asked your master if he wanted to have some fun.

“If you aren’t standing outside my door in 5 minutes, then no. and leave your clothes in your room.”

it wasn’t an impossible task, but you both knew it only gave you enough to decide fast if you wanted it that bad, and sprint nude to his room. And, maybe against your better judgment, you were here. And thankfully, so was he.

He is massive, he has to duck his head underneath the already absurdly large door, and you hardly meet the bottom of his chest. Though, his massive size made you feel all the more smaller, and vulnerable.

Of course, you didn’t need much help with how he wanted you to greet him before each session. You got on your knees in the hallway, and gave him the passcode.

“Thank you for this opportunity to service you, sir…” you meekly thank him.

“You seem a little quiet today, best you rest up.” Roadhog threatened. You knew what he had meant, you tried to keep it quieter because everyone was sleeping, but hell, he had you say it while Reinhardt was walking past once.

“Thank you for this opportunity to service you, sir!” you announce loudly, throat feeling dry from nervousness right after you said it.

“Good. Now suck it.” He commanded, squeezing his bulge, shaking it up and down tantilizing.

“Yes master, but… can we move into your room?”

“I fucking said suck it, not talk back to me, you pig!” Roadhog pulled his erect cock out through his fly, moving forward to stand in the middle of the doorway, and roughly pushed his massive cock against your lips, trying to shove it into your mouth.  
  


“What’s the safe word?” he asked, holding the base of his cock. Roadhog was a loving, cruel dom. He wanted to push you, to force you, and make you beg for him to stop and pull out, but never to get to the point it would hurt you. So, he made sure to keep the safe word simple. “safe word”, something you would shout even if you forgot what the safe word actually was.  
  


“Not telling!” you replied playfully. That, and Roadhog has cut your sessions short to deprive you and make you more needy a few times when you’d answer.  
  


He gave an amused chuckle, lovingly patting the back of your head twice with his free left hand. “Learned from last time, I see. Smart.” He praised you. You give him a gentle kiss on the tip of his cock to reciprocate.  
  


“Shame you didn’t learn how to do what you were fucking told.” With only that as a warning, Roadhog leaned forward and thrusted deep into your mouth, sliding into your throat, bringing your head down with his other hand. The size of it was absurd, there’s no way you could fit even one of his grapefruit sized balls into your mouth with your jaw intact, and his cock was so girthy it filled your mouth and throat completely. When you serviced him, there was never any room in your throat for air, just his cock.  
  


“You seriously think you’re worth letting into my room? You’re going to have to work for that luxury.” Roadhog laughed as you gagged on his cock. You’ve seen the pictures he’s sent you after with your lips around his dick; it has to squeeze around your lips to fit inside. He compared it with your thigh once, and to say it’s like deep throating your own thigh would be downplaying how massive he is. Gagging on it was in its own way impressive; since it was proof you were able to take it in.

And despite the discomfort and pain, you loved worshiping his cock, or, any part of him. You pulled back, holding his 20 inch cock with both hands, syncing them with your hands to work where your mouth can’t reach. You felt the cold air on your naked body, a reminder you were fully exposed in the hallway, while he just had his massive cock and belly sticking out. But you didn’t mind, you had to rock your whole torso back and forth to try to fit more of his dick inside of your mouth, the whole motion practically working out and warming your body up. Not to mention, the shame of being on display like this kept your ears red hot.

You looked up at him, to try to see if you were doing a good job, to see him aroused, but it was impossible to tell behind the mask. All you could see was Roadhog stoically looking down at you, the only part of him moving being the cock you’re working, and his huge chest rising and falling slowly. Eagerly you pushed down and up farther each time, knowing either you had to try your best to service your master.

Just the head of his cock filled your mouth, as far as you can take it without discomfort. You pushed it down farther, hitting the back of your mouth and causing you to gag. You persisted even more, pushing it to the point of no return. It was at the entrance of your throat, but you could no longer breathe through your nose, and still he hadn’t said anything.

Giving him a proper deep throat was honestly a trial, and you were happy to take on the challenge. After a few times of you passing out on his cock, you figured out a strategy.

  
  


_Breath in._

You lean in, the head makes you gag each time as it enters, and you push past despite it. Master Roadhog doesn’t expect you to use your tongue since it can hardly move anyways thankfully, so you work on twisting your head and throat left as you push down.

You make sure to suck hard when you reach your limit down his cock, twisting right as you lean back, pulling out his cock until the head is left in your throat again, no longer obscuring your airway.

_Breath out._

  
  


You repeat this process, over and over again. The first few times it hurts due to the lack of saliva, but Roadhog made sure to keep your gag reflex for this exact purpose. The more you kept on gagging and choking on his cock, the more fluid your body produced. The process made it easier, but of course ended up making loud noises echoing through the hallway, and a mess trailing down your chin, all over your torso and the floor. It almost felt cold, being a naked, dripping mess in the middle of the hallway. But you both loved this, far more preferable than the comfort of a bed. Roadhog especially loved when it was only risky public sex for you, while he was hidden behind a stall, a wall, the couch.

Pulling your lips off, you begin fondling his balls, proportionate to his massive cock. You brought the two up, letting them swing back down, letting momentum carry the absurdly big balls until they gently slapped the bottom of roadhogs camo pants, hitting the zipper. You gripped the base of his cock with both hands, your thumbs and index fingers only just touching each other in the middle around it. It felt a lot better when your palms were pressed underneath his belly, rather than the rough fabric and metal zipper, but god, it did not give you this level of a rush.

It was an impossible task to take his balls into your mouth, but that didn’t stop you. You stretched your mouth wide open to take as much as you could, and gently sucked them. Moving your mouth up and down you sucked on them, licking it best you could. The saliva that came from your deep throat helped, as well as the sweat he was practically dripping with.

Out of breath with a sore jaw, you lifted his heavy cock and panting for air underneath it, every deep inhale filling your lungs with musky air. The sweat was so potent here, you were certain you could actually taste it on your tongue when you inhaled, though, the strong after taste of his ball-sweat in your mouth made it hard to tell for certain. Though, you could definitely tell when you stuck your tongue out between the crevice and began licking it up, trying to get your Master’s balls perfectly clean.

He yawned, stretching out his muscular arms and massive pecs. God, you wonder to yourself if you have enough time to worship them. No, shit, it was the middle of the night, you’d have to wait until tomorrow unfortunately. 

“God, you fucking bother me at this time of the night, and then you thank me with head so damn boring I fall asleep standing up? Kneel in the hallway, Bitch,” Roadhog commands, annoyed. You back up immediately into the center, the sleeping explaining a lot about his lack of response during your blowjob.

He made sure to leave his door open in case if a quick escape was needed, and walked closer. You swallowed some of your spit in excitement as you walked him walk towards you, cock swaying as he moved his hips with each step.

“Let me show you how it’s done, so next time you think “Oh, let’s bother Roadhog in the middle of the night for a blowjob, instead of a dildo that doesn’t need sleep”, you know how not to piss me off.”

Despite having just swallowed, you almost started drooling at the sound of it. Not waiting for a reaction, he walked closer, pushing his cock into your mouth. He stepped over you with his cock in your mouth, legs behind your back as he slowly started squatting down, making sure he was in place. His pace picked up immediately, shoving the entirety of his cock down your throat in one go, and pulling the whole thing back out. He was so massive in comparison to you, squatting down to throat fuck you was no problem. His pace was shocking, you tried to count mentally to keep up with the tempo, but he was pounding into your throat faster than you could count.

_GLHRRK, HRRR, GLGLGLGHRRRRK_.

You couldn’t help but to gag as your throat was assaulted, the wet sloppy sound echoing throughout the hallway, the sounds of his wet balls slapping against your throat and his loud grunts and occasional “oh fuck.” But you could tell Roadhog didn’t care about the wet mess between you two, or that people would be able to hear, or even thanks to him the inside AND outside of your throat was going to hurt the morning after. You had ways to tap out if you wanted, but while Roadhog used your throat like a fleshlight, you started working your own cock, and he was grateful enough to at least pull out far enough you could still breathe.

A luxury he was more than happy to take away

He pushed his cock down farther blocking off your airway completely, fucking you with shallow quick thrusts. Though, his idea of shallow being fucking you with 5-7 inches of his cock, leaving the remaining 15-13 so far down your throat you could feel your stomach getting full, and hear his heartbeat in your ears.

“You like this kind of shit don’t you, you sick fuck?” he mocked, both hands firmly grabbing the back of your head. Every question Master asked demanded an answer until he responded, a system he put in place to make sure to dominate you, and make sure you were still okay with it.

“Hhhhhhfffffs shhhhHHHHHHR-”

He slowed down his pace a bit waiting for your answer, a small mercy considering he knew how hard it was for you to talk, and how much it encouraged your gag reflex. But you made sure to hold the vowels as you tried to say “Yes Sir” base deep on his cock, the vibrating simulating Roadhogs cock while you struggled on it.

You kept on repeating your answer over and over again for him, which he made sure to reward with faster, more shallow thrusts. He kept pushing your lips on the base of his cock to, well. Even farther down pushing his belly and fat torso into your face. Your lungs felt like they were gonna explode, and your face was beat red. Thankfully the adrenaline of it all dulled the pain from your sore jaw and knees taking a majority of the man’s weight. Was this how he figured he’d help you deal with your sleep issues? By suffocating you on his cock until you passed out? It wouldn’t be the first time he put you to sleep strangling you, but not really what you had expected.

Though, another signal was in place for that. You brought your left hand up and tugged on the base of his balls to let him know you were about to pass out, your right hand still too busy playing with yourself. His thighs were larger than your torso, and he squeezed your head with both of the soft, muscular trunks and gripped your head more firmly, blatantly ignoring you trying to tap out. If it wasn’t obvious enough already, he was close to cumming

“Oh fuck! Don’t forget, you literally asked for this.” He reminded you, his cock throbbing in your throat as he began to cum. The first two shots landed directly in your stomach as you swallowed, but it was filling you up too quickly, and you could begin to feel to slide up. You tried swallowing the third shot, but it squirted out of your mouth around his cock onto the base, cum dripping from your nose as well. You were about to try again for the fourth, but your hand was slipping from the lack of oxygen, and you were choking on the last load.

“Pathetic! Fuuuck, wear it then, you pussy.” Roadhog pulls out of your throat, coughing up cum immediately as he pulls out. He steps back to get proper aim, holding your hair with one hand, and pumping the tip of his cock for more pleasure as he aims at your face. But he lets go out of concern as he sees you leaning forward a bit, coughing up some cum that went down the wrong way, a shot still hitting the side of your cheek. You recover quickly and sit back up straight so he can shoot wherever he wants to on you, property for him to mark.

“Good look for a little whore like you! Maybe I’ll make this your new facebook profile. Would you want that?” Roadhog taunts as he grabs your hair painfully, the massive head of his cock close to your face as he jacks off the base of his head, shaking his cock in circular motions. You shook your head no as he continued cumming, grunting as loud as he could. Between you shaking your head, and Roadhog playing with his own cock his jizz was getting all over you. Your face was his target, but he made sure his shots got some collateral, hitting your chin, your hair and your neck.

You could tell why he went with this whole big motif, almost certain he was part big with how long his orgasm lasts. You were such a mess, you knew you were going to have to take a shower afterwards, but the absolute mess he made took you by surprise. He brought his camera up, he loved taking pictures of the mess he made, just as much as you enjoyed it. You let your tongue hang, giving two peace signs as he took a picture of your cum covered face, your chin and tongue literally dripping with it.

He continued fiddling with his phone while you knelt. You weren’t allowed to move until he gave the okay, sessions usually lasting for quite a while. He flipped his phone around, turning it to show you the screen.

“Do you think _seriously_ think, I actually give a shit what a _useless fuck_ like you want? Can't even call you a flesh light, I've had better pleasure from fucking cheap cock sleeves. It's like sticking my dick in garbage, you're _worthless_.” He asked, sharply degrading you. You couldn’t believe it, he actually did it. Roadhog was one hell of a rude dom, and you liked that about it. You trust him to push your limits and to let you indulge in your more submissive side, so you were fine with giving him your social media information and passwords, hell, even your credit card info. He had threatened to do it time and time again, but here it was. Your cum covered face on your facebook profile and header, exposed for everyone to see. And all you could say in return was a moan, a whimper as you shamefully orgasmed hands free onto the floor, Roadhog laughing at you. It was pathetic, you gave him so much power and so much control over you for free, with just a request to be humiliated in return.  
  
And you love it.

“N-no sir.” You reply meekly.

He squatted down, looking at you. He loved admiring the mess he makes of you, no doubt grinning with your mix of misery and shameful pleasure, his free hand reaching the back of your head, gently rubbing it. “Thanks for buying such an expensive photo editor for me, makes pretty believable edits.” He explained.

You gave out such a heavy sigh of relief, the heartbeat you could feel rapidly pounding in your neck and head slowing down. It was a hot idea, but you weren’t about to ruin your life to be Roadhog's cock sleeve, that was only for weekend nights and, well, any day with 24 hours if Roadhog decided he wanted to get his rocks off.

“You did amazing, I was so excited to do this when you texted me,” Roadhog comforted. The man could be ruthless, and downright sadistic. But he was a good dom and a soft guy through and through, always making sure you were fine after.

  
“Thanks, you were amazing too,” You replied, out of breath.  
  


“Of course I was. You wanna cuddle?”  
  


You shook your head no, heart still racing. Cuddling? You needed a damn bath.  
  


”Okay, close your eyes for a moment for me please.” He asked, in a far more polite tone. You weren’t sure what the whole mask deal was, but he always made you close your eyes or wear a blindfold when making out with him. You closed your eyes, hearing him unbuckle the back of his mask. You felt him gently hold the back of your head, his lips gently kissing your cheek, licking the cum he got on your face.

"Of all the treasure I've gotten, you're definitely the most valuable" he cooed into your ear.

He kept on gently kissing, licking the thick globs of cum off your face as well. It was adorable of course, but ineffective as trying to clean it off with a cotton swab.

Of course, cleaning was never his intention. He spat the cum stored in his mouth back at your face, spitting on you a few times to make sure he got it all out of his mouth, aiming for your open mouth.

“As if, clean up your own fucking messes. Open your eyes.” He ordered.

He put the mask back on, returning to his position of looking down at you. He pointed to his cum on the floor, quietly gesturing to it. You didn’t need to know more, and kneeled over to lick it off the floor. Thankfully, they were kept rather clean so it wasn’t the most repulsive thing, but damn if it didn’t make you feel dirty. You kept licking it up off the floor, trying to make sure none of it went to waste, cleaning the mess that dripped down.

“You missed a spot, let me help.” Roadhog sat on your back, letting his weight rest on you. He grabbed you by the back of your head and pushes you into the ground, rubbing your face in it. You weren’t done by any means, but you loved this. Roadhog was horrible at keeping his excitement a secret, getting rough and taking control instead of just watching.

“Come on, you’re worse than a fucking rag.” Roadhog spat, letting go of your face only to slap you. He continued pushing you into the mess for a few seconds, his cum smeared all over your face. He sat up, heading back into his room.

“You can stand up now.” He allowed you to finally stand. Your knees were sore from sitting for so long, losing your balance and almost falling over. He lunged forward to grab you, gently helping you to your feet. He chuckled a bit, giving you a quick hard slap across the face as payment for helping you up.

You heard the click of a door opening, your loud PDA in the middle of the hallway unsurprisingly waking someone up. You looked to your left in the direction of the sound, shit. Your room was past it. Either you would walk confidently past them (which there was no way in hell you were doing), streak with Roadhogs cum all over your face and take the long way around and hope that someone doesn't catch you, or retreat into Roadhog’s room.

He stood behind the door, only moving to close the door.

“W-wait, Roadhog,” You start to plead. He just chuckled, looking at you safely from the small crack in the door.

“Oh wow, well that’s unfortunate. Shame I can’t help, best of luck.” He closed the door on your face, and you hear the lock turn.  
  


Down to one option.

**Author's Note:**

> Do better aftercare than this fellas, and don't ignore safe words/tap outs!


End file.
